Devices today (e.g., computing devices) typically support a variety of different input techniques. For instance, a particular device may receive input from a user via a keyboard, a mouse, voice input, pen input, touch input (e.g., to a touchscreen), and so forth. One particularly intuitive input technique enables a user to utilize an instrument (e.g., a pen, a stylus, a finger, and so forth) to provide freehand input to a touch-sensing functionality such as a touchscreen. The freehand input can be used for various purposes, such as for applying digital ink, for selecting content, for applying gestures, and so forth.